Los recuerdo de la infancia
by Rosenthal-Fire
Summary: Rosen a tenido una infancia dura y algo triste... en este one-shot cuento esa historia resumida, espero que os guste ¡Dejen reviews! pif


**¡Holaa! Bueno e echo este fic ya que estaba pensando en hacer un one-shot pero no sabia de que y una amiga me dijo que quería leer un fic de la infancia de Rosen pues... aquí esta espero que os guste ^-^.**

* * *

**Los recuerdo de la infancia**

Un chico de cabello plata de unos 15 años mira a su hermana pequeña como corre con un balón en sus pies, aun que lo que ella hace no se le puede llamar correr, ya que no para de caerse. La pequeña se acaba de caer, las piernas las tiene llena de arañazo, viste unos pantalones negros por las rodillas, y una camiseta celeste de tirante como las de baloncestos, tiene una tirita en la mejilla derecha, sus ojos son negros, y su cabello es plateado lo tiene todo en punta penos el flequillo que le tapa la frente, su piel es pálida y bronceada. **(Es decir que por una parte del cuerpo es pálida y por otra bronceada)** La chica se sacude un poco los pantalones y sigue corriendo pero se vuelve a caer al suelo, cuando lo hace le da un cabezazo al balón haciendo que fuera a los pies de un chico que aparenta tener la misma edad que ella, el chico mira el esférico y lo coge.

― Lo siento, ¿me lo puedes dar?

Le preguta la chica con una sonrisa, el chico asiente y le da el balón

― No se te da muy bien… ― Dice el chico mirando a la chica.

― Ya... Pero no pienso rendirme. ― Piza el balón con fuerza, como lo hace mal el balón sale despedido y la chica se cae al suelo de cara, la chica se sienta en el suelo mientras se tapa un poco la cara, y hincha los mofletes.

― Jaja, eres muy divertida. ― Le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. ― Me llamo Shuuya Goenji.

― Rosen Fire. ― Se señala así misma con una pose triunfal mientras sonríe.

― jaja.

― Shuuya-kun tenemos que irnos. ― Le llama una mujer castaña des de la banca

― Voy mamá, ¿mañana vendrás?

― ¡Claro! ― Responde muy animada.

― Vale, mañana nos vemos. ― Se despide con la mano y va donde la mujer.

― Nosotros también nos vamos enana. ― El peli-plata le revuelve el pelo a la chica,mientras avanza dándole patada al balón. La chica hincha los mofletes mientras sigue a su hermano.

Los dos pequeños se ven todo los días en el mismo parque, también sabe en los recreo de la escuela. Goenji enseño más o menos a correr con el balón a la chica pero esta siempre se cae. La chica esta tumbada en la pista de fútbol bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Goenji esta sentado al lado, el chico suspira.

― Ha... Rosen no tienes remedios, no sirves para correr con el balón.

― Lo se... Pero quiero ser como mi hermano...

― ¿Por qué no pruebas en la portería? ― Pregunta mirándola.

― ¿En la portería?

― Si, te puedo ayudar, así yo entreno como delantero.

La chica se levanta mientras se le ilumina la mirada y sonríe.

― ¡Arigato, Goenji-kun! ― Abraza al chico.

― ¿Go-goenji-kun? ― Pregunta algo sonrojado.

― Si. ― Lo suelta y le sonríe. ― ¿Te molesto?

― No solo... Me sorprendió. Venga vamos a jugar. ― Sale corriendo hacia el lugar de penalti.

Al cabo de un año al padre de Rosen asido contratado en una universidad, el único problema es que la universidad esta en: Madrid, España. Como cualquier otro día Goenji va al parque de siempre esperando a su amiga, el chico esta sentado en una banca mirando todas las entradas del parque pero la chica no viene... El chico mira el suelo con tristeza, pero uno pazos le hace mirar hacia delante, se sorprende a ver a la chica con lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla y con una mochila colgada a los hombros.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunta el chico con algo de preocupación.

― Me-me voy... ― Tiene la voz quebrajada. ― A España...

― Bueno te iras por unas semana, ya que empiezan las vacaciones de verano. ― La chica niega mientras se seca las lágrimas.

― A mi padre lo han contratado para trabajar en España, puede que no vuelva nunca...

― ¡No quiero que te bayas! ― El chico esta algo enfadado y sorprendido.

― Ni yo quiero irme. ― El claxon de un coche suena a la entrada del parque. ― Me tengo que ir ya, adi.

― Espera. ― EL peli-crema coge la muñeca de la chica y se saca una pulsera verde fosforita del bolsillo, se la pone y la mira con una sonrisa. ― Con esto asemos una promesa de volver a vernos, ¿vale?

― Goenji-kun … ― Unas lágrimas le aparece pero no para de sonreír, pone en medio de los dos su mano con el dedo meñique estirado, el chico hace lo mismo y entrelaza su dedo con el de la chica.

― Prometido.

Dicen los dos mientras ríen, la chica se despide con la mano y se dirige al auto, el pequeño Goenji se que da mirando por donde se a ido la otra, al cabo de un rato suspira, mientas se va del parque dándole patadas a un balón.

**[Un mes después]**

A pasado un mes des de que Rosen y su familia abandonaron Japón, la niña no paraba de mirar el balón con el que jugaba con Goenji, no sale a la calle siempre esta en su cuarto o en el jardín jugando con su hermano. Como es pleno verano no hay clase y la chica no conoce a nadie de su edad. La pequeña de seis año se levanto muy temprano, su madre no estaba, tampoco su padre, y su hermano estaba durmiendo, en resumen: se aburre mucho. Sube a su cuarto y se viste con lo primero que hay, ya que su madre le a comprado todo tipo de ropa femenina y no le interesa lo que se pone, se pone unos pantalones por la mitad de los muslo de un tono azul muy claro, y una camiseta de tirante naranja con una flor en medio con unas deportivas blancas, **(Su cabello le llega por los hombros)**. Coge su balón y sale a la calle a buscar niños con quien jugar, al jugar con Goenji aprendió a parar tiros, pero no a correr con el balón, corre por las calles de Madrid con el balón en las manos. Llego a una plaza donde ve a muchos niños jugando, mientras algunas niñas sentada en la banca miran como juegan, se acerco a donde están todos, ellos se quedan parados mirándola.

― Ho-hola jaja. ― Esta algo nerviosa.

― Jaja ¿que haces con un balón, acaso sabes como jugar? ― Se burla de ella un chico castaño.

― Bue-bueno... , ma-más o menos jaja.

― Jajaja, pasemos de ella jaja .― Le quita el balón a uno y echa a correr seguido de los demás.

Rosen se queda mirando a los chicos con la boca un poco abierta.

― ¡Hey! Tía quita de hay ¿no ves que estorba? ― Le grita una chica.

Rosen la mira de lado, y con la mirada triste se dirige a su casa, echa de menos a Goenji, su mejor amigo...

― Hey espera. ― Un chico peli-negro se acerca a ella.

― ¿Qué quieres reírte de mi? ― Se para y lo mira de reojo.

― No... Lo siento por mis amigos es que... son así. ― La chica no le dice nada solo lo mira de reojo. ― Um... Soy Ren Mikoru.

El chico tiene el cabello negro empunta con la frente tapada por el flequillo, sus ojos son violetas, su piel es igual a la de Rosen, viste unos pantalones blancos hasta las rodillas, y una camiseta del mismo color, en la parte del corazón hay un escudo de algún equipo que le suena bastante.

― Yo soy Rosenthal Fire, pero me llaman Rosen.

― Pues suena a chico jaja. ― Ríe acompañado de la chica.

― Es que soy muy niño, pero mi madre me obliga a tener el pelo por los hombros y desde que estamos aquí solo me a comprado ropa de chica jaja.

― ¿No eres de España?

― No, soy de Japón.

― ¿Y eso donde esta? Bueno no importa, si quieres jugar con nosotros tendrás que parecer mas chico... No es por mi es más bien por "rubio"

― ¿Rubio?

― En realidad se llama Crhistian, es muy buena gente pero muy engreído al mismo tiempo jaja.

― A... Si hay que ser como un chico no hay problema.

Vusca con la mirada algo y cuando lo encuentra corre a ese lugar dejando la pelota a Ren. Lo que buscaba era una fuente se a mojado todo el pelo y reflejándose en el espejo de un coche se peina empunto todo menos el flequillo y va donde le espera Ren, este se queda asombrado a ver que los dos se paren un montón.

― Jaja, me has copiado el peinado jaja. ― Dice entre carcajada el chico.

― Jaja no sera al revés jaja.

― ¡Rosen eres imbécil!

Un chico peli-plata le pega una colleja a la chica, esta se pone la mano donde a recibido el golpe, mientras que el peli-negro mira con rabia al mayor.

― Ha... Oni-chan eso duelo. ― Una lágrima le resbala por la mejilla.

― Hey tu ¿quien te crees para pegar a Rosen? ― El mayor mira confundido al pequeño al igual que la chica.

― Jajaja, Ella lo a dicho, soy su Oni-chan jaja

― ¿Su qué?

― Jajaja, es mi hermano mayor jaja. ― La chica no para de reír.

― Hey chico me gusta eso de que protejas a mi hermanita jaja. ― El chico abraza a la pequeña.

― E... jaja.

― ¿Por qué me has pegado? ― Le pregunta mientas lo mira a los ojos.

― mamá y papá no esta y tu desaparecida, ¿como crees que estaba? ¿No me presenta a tu amigo?

― Ha, es Ren Mikoru.

― En cantado, yo soy Andy. ― Observa la camiseta del chico y sonríe. ― Anda eres del Real Madrid, como yo.

― Si, mi jugador favorito es Raúl, es el mejor jugador jaja.

A pasado el tiempo y Rosen sigue siendo igual que siempre, convenció a su madre de que le comprara ropa deportiva y ropa de chico, al hacerlo puedo jugar con los chicos de la plaza, Todos se han echo muy buenos amigo pero para ella solo hay uno especial, no sabe si el se acuerda de ella pero... ella si se acuerda de el cada ves que mira su pulsera. Su hermano ya a entrado en el Real Madrid J.r y al cumplir los 19 le ficharon para el Real Madrid de 1º división. Rosen junto a tres amigos han entrado al Real Madrid J.r.

Christian: Un chico rubio con el pelo medio empunta, con ojos celestes, suele lleva unas gafas de sol en la cabeza, y en la oreja derecha lleva un pendiente largo de una gota anime, su piel es muy oscura resaltando sus ojos y cabello.

Ren: Sigue igual que cuando tenia 7 años, lo único que tiene nuevo es un pendiente en la oreja derecha celeste.

Iker: Un chico de cabello rojo su cabello esta casi rapado menos la parte de arriba que lo tiene empunta y por la parte de la nuca le baja una coletilla, sus ojos son castaños, y su piel es muy blanca.

Al pasar tres años la desgracia llego a la vida de rosen, su hermano había muerto por un accidente de trafico, mientras iba a entrenar, un camión de gasolina choco contra su coche, la noticia se la dieron cuando ella estaba en clase, se tiro toda las horas que le quedaba escondida en los baños llorando a mares, todos sus amigos le espera fuera del cuarto de baño mientras que sus amigas han entrado a intentar calmarla pero nada... Al pasar uno meses la chica volvió a sonreír pero no tanto como antes, cada calle, cada campo de fútbol, su casa, su ropa. Todo le recordaba a su hermano, esa persona que siempre jugaba con ella, la hacia reír, gritaba con emoción siempre que marcaba, quien protestaba a los arbitro por que había falta sobre ella y no pitaban, o cuando le echaban tarjeta sin razón. Esa persona ya no esta y nunca volverá. Rosen esta sentada en forma indio delante de una tumba, entre en medio de sus pierna tiene un balón lleno de firma, la chica no para de llorar pero ni se inmuta parece que no se da cuenta de que esta llorando.

― Rosen... Cariño tenemos que irnos. ― Una mujer peli-roja le dice a la chica con un tono muy dulce.

Esta haciente y se levanta. Deja el balón sobre la tumba y camina hacia la mujer, le echa un ultima mirada a la tumba de su hermano mientras se limpia las lágrimas, antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo nota como si algo o alguien la abrazara, la chica traga un poco de la saliva, sierra sus ojos dejando caer las ultimas lágrimas mientras sonríe.

― Te extrañare hermano... ― Susurra mirando la tumba de Andy con una sonrisa de las suyas. ―Seré la mejor futbolista de la historia ya veras.

Una pequeña briza se levanta haciendo que el balón que dejo sobre la tumba del chico llege hasta sus pies, la chica mira el balón y después la tumba, sonríe y dice un "arigato oni-chan". Sus padres ya han salido del sementerio y la están esperando en el auto, mientras las chica baja las escalera para llegar donde sus padres oye un llanto canino muy débil, la chica mira a su alrededor y ve un cachorro de perro labrador al lado de un perro adulto y algún que otro cachorro más, se ve un poco de sangre en los cachorros y la "madre". El perrito que "llora" intenta mover a su madre con el hocico, Rosen se acerca donde el perro y lo empieza acariciar mientras lo coge en brazo, el pequeño llora un poco a ver que se aleja de su madre. Rosen baja las escalera con el cachorro en brazo y se para delante del auto enseñándole el perro a sus padres, ambos se mira por unos minutos, al final el padre de Rosen mira para otro lado mientras su mamá asiente, la chica sonríe y corre hacia la puerta trasera la abre y se monta con el cachorro y el balón, su padre arranca y ponen rumbo a una tienda de mascota antes de ir al aeropuerto.

―¿Cómo lo llamaras?

― Um...

La chica mira por la ventana y ve un monto de carteles que pone "bado"

― ¡Ya se! Dabo jaja.

Sus padres se sorprendieron a verla reír como antes, con tanta inocencia, con un gran brillo en sus ojos, y un dulce voz. La chica a caria al perro a fijarse más en él se da cuenta de que tiene el pelo de color crema y los ojos marrones, en seguida le vino el nombre de su mejor amigo y miro su pulsera con una sonrisa.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué os parece?**

**No es muy resumido pero si no os quedáis sin sorpresa en "una nueva aventura". **

**Pava-Flower ya te dije que Ren era real xD.**

**Bueno espero que os aya gustado, y me digáis que os parece pif ^-^.**

**Matta-ne **


End file.
